Night World: The Assassin - Part 2
by jez
Summary: The continuation of my slow-in-coming fic ;)


Katie Hart sat in front of her computer, trying to write a simple story for her English class. *Come on LJ,* she thought sarcastically. *I have more trouble writing a short story for Senior English than I do writing a best-selling novel. Well, a novel anyway. The best-selling part will happen someday.*  
  
"Katie! Come on down! It's time for dinner!"  
  
She saved what she had written and walked down the stairs. *If only she knew. Maybe then Mom would leave me alone for a while. Oh well. It'll make one hell of a surprise,* she thought with a smile on her face.  
  
After eating dinner with her mother, father, and two brothers, Katie trudged back up to her room to finish her English assignment. She sat down in front of her laptop, but couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, she opened a file called "Soulmate" and began reading what she had written. By 10:00, she had added many pages to her story. *I wish everything was that easy,* she thought with a sigh. She saved Soulmate and opened her English homework again. She sat there for a couple of minutes before ripping off a short story about an exploding frog. *That'll do. Mr. Cahar will never know the difference. Like it would matter if he did notice.* She glanced at the calendar on her desk, and sighed. *Less than three weeks to go. Just 17 more days and then I'm free. Free!* she thought as a huge grin spread across her face. *Well, free from high school,* her pessimistic side added. After high school, Katie wasn't going to college--at least not right away. She was going to live at home for a while since she still had plenty of story ideas floating around inside her head.  
  
She yawned as she climbed under the covers. *Hey,* she thought as she drifted to sleep. *Maybe something interesting will happen tomorrow. Maybe the school will explode,* she thought with a chuckle. *Maybe I'll meet my soulmate.* The thought came out of nowhere and immediately woke her up. Although she tried to laugh it off, the thought disturbed her deeply. She just shrugged and tried to go back to sleep, telling herself it was silliness, but tossing and turning all night long anyway.  
  
***************************  
  
As Josh packed his bags, he tried to figure out what was dancing around in the back of his head. *Something strange...* he thought. Just when he thought he had it, the thought slipped further out of is grasp. *Dammit!* This was really beginning to aggravate him.  
  
Jim helped him carry his bags out to the turquoise Jeep parked in the driveway. "You sure you don't need any help with this mission?" he asked with a laugh. Jim just laughed even more at Josh's glare. "Seriously though. You sure you don't want me to come?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna need you to save my ass, right? Keep dreaming Jim. It's a simple execution. I think I can handle it."  
  
"You're thinking? That could be dangerous," Aria commented with a grin as she walked out of the front door.  
  
"Oh, won't you both come?" Josh asked sarcastically. "Cuz three weeks all to myself could get a little...I dunno...peaceful maybe!"  
  
All three of them laughed as they packed the last of the bags into the car. Aria and Josh said good-bye, and Aria went back into the house, leaving the boys all alone. "You sure you can handle this?" Jim asked one last time.  
  
Josh was about to snap some sarcastic comeback at Jim, but stopped when he saw the concern in is eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll call if I need anything. I promise." With that, Josh hopped in his Jeep and drove off into the night.   
  
**************************  
  
The next morning, Katie woke up at 6:30 to begin getting ready for school. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Katie was miserable. Not only had she gotten no sleep last night, but she also had three tests scheduled that day. After taking a quick shower, she started to put on her favorite green cargo pants and a faded Pearl Jam t-shirt. At the last minute she changed her mind and put on jeans and a much less scruffy looking polo shirt.  
  
She quickly ate breakfast, grabbed her books, and ran out the door to her car. After tossing her books on the passenger seat, she began the aggravating drive to school. *Every morning. Every single morning I go through the same idiotic routine just for the opportunity to do it again tomorrow.* She sighed as she pulled up to her best friend Gina's house and honked her horn. As Gina came rushing down the driveway, Katie cleared her junk from the front seat.  
  
"Hey," Gina said as she opened the door. "What are you dressed up for?" she asked, badly concealing a smirk.  
  
"Hush, you."  
  
Gina laughed as she asked about Katie's short story. "I'm sure it's great," she declared. Gina was one of the few people that had had faith in Katie since her pre-published days. She was also the only person who knew that Katie was a success.  
  
"Great? That's debatable. Actually, I ripped it off from a book about a young author incognito. Sound like anybody we know?" she asked with a giggle. Gina giggled back as they pulled into the school parking lot.  
  
***************************  
  
Josh glanced at the slip of paper Acacia had given him as he pulled off the parkway. When he got to the first traffic light he turned right and sped towards the school. He pulled into the student parking lot and scanned the cars, searching for Katie's red Honda. He had been on the phone for most of the drive, finding out as much as he could about Katie Hart. In addition to her address, he now had her phone number, school address, and class schedule. He also had a schedule for himself, since he had enrolled himself in her school. He wouldn't be here very long, but that would be the easiest way to meet her. Especially since his schedule matched her's exactly.  
  
He pulled into an empty space near her car, got out, and followed Katie into the school. He watched her as she walked through the hall, laughing with some brunette.  
  
After checking in at the main office, Josh went about finding Katie's locker. Considering the school had over 1600 students, he found her pretty quickly. *Must be some kind of sixth sense,* he thought. He stopped a discreet distance away and tried to listen to her conversation. "Cahar...a loser...new guy?" was all he could catch though.  
  
He moved a little closer, but figured that he would see her in his first class and decided not to risk looking like a stalker by moving closer. He was pretending to study his schedule when he heard her friend describing him. *Perfect,* he thought, holding back a grin. He glanced up and caught her deep blue eyes. Josh was transfixed as he stared at Katie. He couldn't take his eyes off her, no matter how hard he tried. Out of nowhere somebody came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Lamia?" the dark haired boy asked.  
  
Josh tore his eyes away from Katie to actually look at the boy. "Yeah, aren't you?" When Josh glanced back in the direction of Katie's locker, she was already gone.   
  
***************************  
  
Josh was not a happy camper. Katie had somehow not noticed him in ANY of their classes so far. It was now eighth period English, and he had decided to get her attention by any means. He waited until she sat down, and then took the seat in front of her.  
  
"That seat's taken."  
  
"Not anymore," he replied with a smile.  
  
He kept his mouth shut when Gina came in, frowned at him, and took the seat next to Katie instead. "You're the new guy, right?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I'm new. And I'm a guy. So I'm gonna go with yes."  
  
She laughed as she introduced herself. "I'm Gina Thorsten. Isn't it a little late in the year to be transferring? I mean, your grades are gonna suffer big time."  
  
He shrugged at glanced at Katie before speaking again. "No big. By the way, I'm Josh Thompson."  
  
Katie finally joined the conversation. "I'm Katie Hart. Nice to--" She stopped suddenly when she looked into his dark green eyes. Her whole body was tingling with a faint electric buzz. She suddenly became afraid when she realized what it was. She had written too many stories to not recognize that...  
  
When Katie cut off, Josh barely noticed. He didn't know what was going on, but he wanted it to stop. He suddenly turned around and sat rigidly, just staring at the board.  
  
"Weirdos," Gina muttered as Mr. Cahar began the class.  
  
***Please leave a review! Part 3 will (hopefully) be up this month!!!***  



End file.
